No It's CAPTAIN Uncle Jack
by ForeverDisenchanted
Summary: Elizabeth asks Jack to be her son's godfather. He refuses. She insists. A oneshot fic. It's just an idea I came up with. Kinda silly. I like it. R


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Ok, I own the plot. But I own nothing ELSE. **

**A/N: I came up with this when my friends and I brought up that Jack would probably be the godfather of Will and Elizabeth's son. A few other people have mentioned it too, and I just liked the idea. **

Elizabeth Turner sat at her writing desk in the comfort of her small home in Singapore. She had embraced the title of Pirate King, and the job of being Singapore's Pirate Lord. However, now that she knew she was pregnant, she had decided that it would be better to stay on land for a while. The mother-to-be ran a hand over her stomach, which within the past 5 months, began to round and expand.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth looked up, "Who is it?" The voice of her first mate, Tai Huang, came through the door. "We have found him Captain." Elizabeth smiled to herself, "I hope he wasn't too troublesome." She heard laughter, "Not too troublesome. We were prepared for worse." Elizabeth chucked a little, "Alright. Thank you, Huang. Send him in."

The door opened and Elizabeth was looking at none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. He watched the backs of the two pirate guards as they closed the door behind him before turning to Elizabeth. "'Ello love." She continued to smile at him, "Hello Jack." Jack gave her a small nervous smile in return, "May I ask the reason for the very...forceful and abrupt meeting?" She nodded and motioned for him to sit down. Jack stared for a moment before taking a seat and beginning to examine all the trinkets on Elizabeth's desk.

"Jack... I have a favor to ask you." He reached toward a golden necklace and Elizabeth slapped his hand, "Jack!" He recoiled quickly and looked back up into the woman's face, "What kind of a favor?" Her smile widened and Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?"

"Jack. I'm pregnant." She prepared to wait for that to sink in, but Jack was quick to respond. "Good. Glad to know the whelp did something productive and...Enjoyable... on his last day on land before those ten long years at sea." The smile left Elizabeth's face, "You expected..."

"Nothing less, darling."

Elizabeth signed, "Well, I wanted to ask you to be the child's godfather." Jack blinked. The two sat in silence for a moment. "Jack?"

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "And why not?" Jack laughed, "Don't tell me you didn't expect me to deny the offer!" She folded her arms across her chest, "I didn't think you'd answer that quickly! Or so rudely!" Jack rolled his eyes, "Pirate"

"Shut it."

"It's like you don't even know me!"

"I said shut it!"

The two sat in silence again for a moment before Elizabeth asked again, "Why not?" Jack stood up, "I'm not into all that religious stuff Lizzie." She let out a small 'humph' in disbelief. "Jack, you impersonated a member of the clergy!" Jack chuckled, "O yeah..." he shook his head, "But I had my reasons for that love, and I don't have any reason to do... this."

"So you need a reason?" Now it was Jack's turn to stare in disbelief. "Elizabeth, do you really want ME to be his godfather?" She nodded. "Why?" he whined. Elizabeth bit her lip and stared at him. "Why do you want me, of all people?" She let out her breath and looked down at the desk, "Without you... this couldn't have happened." She rested a hand on her swollen belly again. Jack laughed, "Without me?! Did you forget all those times I almost got you and Will killed? I wanted to trade this child's father for a ship!" He smirked, "Not to mention that little...thing...between me and you."

"Thing?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth shook her head, "What thing?" Jack shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. The fact that you kissed me before." He suddenly frowned, remember what that kiss had led to. "And you killed me! That should be reason enough to deny you this favor!" Elizabeth looked back up at him, "Why? Going to kill my child in revenge?"

"Maybe."

"Jack."

"No."

"Alright then." She sighed, "I don't understand why you won't..."

"Will would never approve." Jack said triumphantly. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "He didn't approve of much that I've done Jack." Jack sat back down and put his head down on the desk. "I've given you my answer. Can I go?" Elizabeth shook her head, "Not until your answer changes." He let out a breath of annoyance.

Suddenly, Elizabeth got an idea. She put her hand on Jack's shoulder, "You won't do it...because you feel guilty about what's happened." Jack picked up his head and glared at the woman. "What would give you that idea?" She shrugged, "Uhm, the fact that you said things like 'Did you forget all those times I almost got you and Will killed?' and..."

"I do not feel guilty!"

"Then you'll do it?"

"No!"

"Well, I guess I'll just tell Will that you feel guilty. He'll get a kick out of it."

Jack glared even harder. Then, finally, he sighed and leaned back in the chair. "If I do this, if I say yes, will I be able to leave?" Elizabeth nodded, "But you have to come back in a few months, when I call for you." Jack began examining his nails, "Ah.. I might be able to do it then. But I can't guarantee I'll come back." Elizabeth glared, "I'll order you to come back. And being a pirate, you have to obey me." Jack looked back at her, "Well, I can't disobey an order." He sighed, "I don't understand why you just didn't order me to say yes."

"I knew you would Jack. I just knew."

"I never said I would."

"Will you?"

Jack got up and patted Elizabeth's hand that rested on her stomach, "Aye. I'll do it." She jumped up and grabbed him in a hug. He kept his hands to her sides, refusing to hug back. "I'll find a way to weasel out of this." Elizabeth laughed and pulled back, still holding Jack's shoulders. "No you won't..." She had a sly smile on her face, "Uncle Jack!"

"That's CAPTAIN Uncle Jack."

"Captain Uncle Jack...You're kidding right?" Jack just smiled, pulled away, and headed out the door, "See you, love." Elizabeth stared after him, "No.. Jack! Jack you're kidding right? RIGHT?"

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it. Please review! **


End file.
